Rebellion
by A-Lady
Summary: Ron told Rose never to assciate with Scorpius Malfoy. It was advice Rose abided by except for the occasional "hello"&"goodbye". Now after being accused of being a good-goody Rose has decided to change and Scor is going to help. T for language
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! This is my Rosius (Scorose?) fic titled: Rebellion. I own nothing, nothing at all. Please enjoy and as always: review!

* * *

Ron told his daughter to stay away from Scorpius Malfoy when she first boarded the Hogwarts Express. Draco had told his son to stay away from Rose Weasley. Both children had abided by this to the extreme degree. They weren't enemies or friends- they were neutral: Switzerland. Perhaps it was because her cousin Albus (who had been sorted into Ravenclaw oddly enough) was Scorpius's friend or that both of them held a certain respect for each other since they were equals in everything from grades to Qudditch. Whatever the reason: the two of them never exchanged more than a greeting on a good day. And then everything changed.

"Happy Christmas Uncle Ron!" Albus, Lily, James, and Teddy yelled as they walked through the door of the Burrow for Christmas dinner. Teddy wasn't Albus's brother, but he was as close as it got without blood. Ron hugged his niece and nephews. Hermione was next in line, and then the darling grandparents. The whole huge family sat down to dinner. About half way through there was the sound of a beak on the window. Rose jumped up and took the package from the owl. "Well Rosie, who's it from?" Ron asked.

"Scorpius Malfoy," she read the name. Everything went quiet.

"Why are you getting packages from a Malfoy?" he asked in a deadly tone.

"Not me!" Rose dropped it and heard a small shatter. "Opps. Sorry Al." Albus yelled at her.

"You always drop my stuff!"

"Harry, that's yours to deal with." Ron went back to stuffing his face.

"'Deal with'?" Rose inquired. "What's there to deal with?"

"Yeah. We're friends. Dad knew that." Al piped in.

"With a Malfoy? I'm just glad _my_ daughter knows better." Harry rolled his eyes and ate mashed potatoes. A wicked idea crossed Rose's mind.

"I'm friends with Mal- Scorpius too Daddy."

"No you're-ow!" Rose slapped her cousin on the back of his head as her father choked. "She's just joking!" Albus said anyway. "They'll say two words to each other on a good week and their 'hello' and 'goodbye'."

"Al you nitwit!" James yelled. "She was on the verge of making absolute chaos and you ruined it! What kind of cousin are you to discourage miss goody-two-shoes away from such improvement?"

"I am not a good-two-shoes!" Rose shouted back.

"You're a Prefect!"

"Hey now, I was a Prefect in my day." Hermione interjected.

"Exactly! Aunt Hermione won't even let us dangle fake spiders over Uncle Ron when he's asleep on the couch." James was still shouting.

"The last time you did that Daddy ended up hexing you when he woke up!" Rose yelled. Hugo, Albus and Lily all laughed. That had been a good prank. "I'll show you I'm no goody-two-shoes!" She ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door. "See! I didn't say goodnight and I slammed the door!" The Potter brothers grinned at each other.

"I can't believe that worked." Harry muttered. "I had no idea she was so easy to work up."

Rose followed Albus to Scorpius on the train. "Hey Al. Hi Weasley." Scorpius said with a smile.

"We need to talk." Rose said, dragging Scorpius into an empty compartment. Albus went too.

"What's this about?"

"Malfoy, you're always looking for a way to piss off your Dad- right?" Scorpius nodded. "And I've got to prove I'm no goody-two-shoes!"

"What does denying you nature have to do with me?" Scorpius said just to push her buttons.

"I need to become friends with you! You're Dad'll hate it and I'll be breaking the biggest rule ever set before me! Not to be friends with you! Come on!"

"You could've just said 'let's try being friends'. I would've said yes to that too."

"We don't have to really be friends, just communicate enough to make it look that way."

"Then you're only pretending to break the rule." Albus pointed out.

"But I can't be friends with him!"

"Why not?"

"Because he's a Mal- oh. I get what you're saying." Rose nodded with a smirk. There really wasn't anything wrong with Scorpius. He was nice, had great grades and Qudditch skills, he was respectful and really quite handsome. In fact, she'd often "look" in her compact mirror just to get a long look at him. "Alright, friends it is. Scorpius."

"Rose." The three of them sat down and started talking. She was shocked at how easy it was to talk to Scorpius. Conversation flowed through the trio like water through a stream. It wasn't until the ten minute warning for Hogwarts was announced that they realized they needed to change into their robes.

In the Great Hall, Scorpius and Albus sat at the Gryffindor table so that they could continue their talk with Rose. A collective gasp rang throughout the Hall. It had always been assumed that you sat at your House's table during meals. And for a _Slytherin_ to be at the Gryffindor table- it was unthinkable. Not knowing what else to do, Hugo sent an owl home to his father. Scorpius's close Slytherin, Fredward, friend also sent an owl to Draco Malfoy about his son's new-found friend. Potters were one thing, but Weaselys were entirely different matter. However, their children weren't who the steamed parents went to.

**At The Burrow**

"Weasley!" Draco shouted, stepping out of the fireplace. Ron came running down the stairs, wand at the ready.

"Malfoy!" Ron yelled back.

"We need to talk." Draco had lowered his voice but his tone was still deadly.

"I couldn't agree more. Why the hell is your son talking to my daughter?"

"How should I know? Potter's boy –Albus, was it? - probably instigated it. And now their _friends_." Draco shuddered. Ron nodded in agreement.

"Ron! Malfoy! You leave those kids alone!" Hermione came running down the stairs, her hair in rollers.

"Why in the bloody hell do you need rollers?" Draco asked, caught off guard. The woman had a bush for a head- curls weren't a problem for her. She glared. "Never mind. How do we end this thing? They certainly won't listen if we tell them to stop- they'd just go underground with it and then- Merlin! The cheesy romance that would ensue!"

"You're right." Ron agreed with him once again. "So what do we do? Maybe"

"For the love of Merlin- shut up!" Hermione yelled. "I had better not hear another word about this!" She stormed back to bed and Ron got out a piece of paper. "She is so unspecific." He laughed.

_I suppose you wouldn't go for hexing your son_

**Or disfiguring you daughter**

_So what do we do? We're here and they're there_

**Support them **

_WHAT?_

**This is a rebellion- right? So, if we take the rule away, they won't be rebelling and lose the common cause. Friendship over.**

_I don't think friendship works like that…not that you'd know_

**Shut up weasel. Besides- do you honestly think our children can get along all the sudden? No, they're faking it. Now I'm leaving and we both need to write in our support.**

Draco got up and left, flooing back to his own home. Ron told Hermione of the plan and she nodded approvingly and excused herself from their breakfast table.

Dear _Albus, Ron and Malfoy have decided to fake their support just like you thought they would. Now, it's up to you to for fill stage two of your plan. I hope this works. And be subtle. ~Aunt Hermione XOXOXO_

Hermionesent the letter to her nephew, laughing the whole time she wrote. She thought, this was the perfect way to make Ron go purple in the face.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't you just love Hermione? Ron and Draco are SO stupid. But! We love them for it. Make sure you review!


	2. Lies! Lies I Say, Lies!

_**Recap:**_ ***Dear _Albus, Ron and Malfoy have decided to fake their support just like you thought they would. Now, it's up to you to for fill stage two of your plan. I hope this works. And be subtle. ~Aunt Hermione XOXOXO_

Hermionesent the letter to her nephew, laughing the whole time she wrote. She thought, this was the perfect way to make Ron go purple in the face.

Excellent, Albus thought gleefully, now, I'll just wait for the boom. And a boom there was. "Al! Al! Dad's perfectly fine with me and Scorpius being friends! Can you believe that?" Rose nearly shouted at her cousin at breakfast that morning. Scorpius came walking over to the Ravenclaw table where Rose had joined Albus.

"My Father's okay with it too. This is weird…" Scorpius trailed off, sitting down. Rose followed suit. "Well, our goal wasn't accomplished but at least I got a new friend out of it- right Rose?"

"Yes, but something's wrong about this." Rose was puzzled. This was simply impossible- Weasleys and Malfoys accepting each other for the sake of their children? Never. "I'm thinking Imperius Curse." Albus laughed.

"Or- they're faking so that you'll stop being friends. Why not wait them out?" Light bulbs went up over Rose and Scorpius's heads. They nodded. Phase two had begun.

Rose and Scorpius started partnering up in every class they had, being particularly friendly in front of Professor Longbottom- almost flirtatious. They started getting even more letters from home absolutely bursting with approval that was obviously more and more strained. One day Professor Longbottom kept them in class for a couple extra minutes. "I have to ask: is there anything between you two?"

"No!" Rose nearly shouted.

"Glad to know I'm such a catch." Scorpius laughed. Rose ignored him.

"Dad wanted to know?" she asked, once she regained her composure. The Professor nodded, thinking that Ron was being overprotective. Rose groaned in annoyance. "Well tell him we are." Scorpius choked.

"And what will that accomplish?" He asked, shaking with shock.

"Pissing him off- and a faster end to this war." The Weasley girl stormed off.

"Just to clarify- we AREN'T actually dating." Scorpius added as he left, chasing Rose to calm her down. "Rose! Rose!"

"He doesn't trust me at all! At all!" Rose shouted, not stopping for Scorpius. "He doesn't even think I'd tell him we were dating- or that I was dating anyone! I'm sorry I stuck you in this Scor, you don't have to pretend to be my boyfriend."

"I won't mind at all as long as you know I'm in it to make Georgina jealous." He replied, taking Rose's hand and sitting her down at the base of non-moving stairs. "but to make her jealous"

"We'll need PDA- I know. It's a tool I've used many times. Not using another person (mostly) but lots of touches, loud laughter and the like." Scorpius kissed her quickly. "Um…what?" Rose blushed.

"That's what it'll take at the very least, are you in?" She nodded. "Then take my hand and acted enchanted by me." He led her to class and before they entered, she messed up his hair and hers, as well as rubbing her lips together, trying to make them appear swelled. "Sorry we're late Professor," Rose giggled. "We lost track of time. It was a rather stimulating conversation." Professor Ferry (transfiguration) looked dumbstruck as well as the rest of the class.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again." The Professor said.

"No promises." Scorpius pressed Rose into him and kissed her head. She elbowed him lightly so he'd let go. But Georgina's angry stare distracted him.

"Are you two seriously dating?" Albus muttered lowly to Scorpius.

"No. Making your Uncle angry and making Georgina jealous." Scorpius replied, winking at Rose making her give a huge fake grin.

"Wow, you guys are good actors."

**At the Burrow**

"Hermione! Listen to the letter Neville's sent me!" Ron shouted angrily. Hermione came into their living room wiping her hands clean of soap. (She enjoyed keeping herself connected to her muggle heritage by washing dishes by hand). "_Ron, I must inform you that although Rose's answer at first seemed sarcastic, it proved true. Prof. Ferry told me that the two of them arrived at her class nearly thirty minutes late looking very disheveled and flirted for the remaining period. If this weren't enough proof; at dinner the twosome engaged in a polite but long display of affection."_

"That's sweet." Hermione sat on the couch.

"No it's not! It's disgusting!"

"I'll write Albus about it." _Dear Albus, are Rose and Malfoy actually dating? It's rather urgent, see, you Uncle has reacted a bit more strongly than anticipated over stage two. _ Hermione ran and grabbed her Polaroid camera, taking a picture and incasing it in the letter. _Love an amused Aunt Hermione._

**Hogwarts**

Albus laughed at his Aunt's late-night letter. _Dear Aunt Hermione, Yes, it is fake as we thought it would be. Make sure to assure Uncle Ron of this and Mr. Malfoy too. I'm thinking to help along the completion of Stage 3 I should invite Scorpius over for the week Rose and Hugo spend at home with us. They're already thinking of keeping this up over the summer to make Georgina particularly jealous and Uncle Ron VERY mad. By the way, the three of us found that picture really funny. Love Al_

He sent his reply back after showing the purple-faced man to both his friends. Lying in bed thinking about his suggestion he realized he'd need Lily and James on board with his plan so that all factors could be controlled. The next morning he sat at the Gryffindor table and informed his siblings that he needed to speak with them privately. "What is it Al?" James asked impatiently. "I've got a girl wanting to mimic Rose and Malfoy with me."

"That's what I want to talk to you two about. They aren't really dating but I wanted to invite Scor over during the summer…" Albus embarked on a long explanation of his plan. Meanwhile Rose and Scorpius were putting on a convincing act.

Rose had decided she didn't want to have honest snogs with Scorpius and therefore she covered his mouth with her hand and they both kissed the hand harshly as people approached their almost-hidden corner. In class they would laugh just slightly too loud at each other's jokes and hold hands they kissed at the end of dinner every night and ate together every other day. Yet despite all their fake flirting, the friendship pressed on.

During the supposed snogs that made them late to class they were really talking. She told him about her hatred of her goody-goody attitude and he told her about how hard it was to please his father. "He loves me, and he's proud," Scorpius said. "But sometimes I wonder if he wishes I were more of the politician type. I like working with my hands- playing sports and making things."

"My Dad is the total opposite. He's trying to get me on the Holyhead Harpies but I'd rather be a business witch. Monopoly is my favorite game." Rose replied. One day she'd asked him if it was hard having a Death Eater father. He was the only one of their generation whose parents were branded with their old beliefs.

"Sometimes." Scorpius had answered. "When people first meet me they assume I'm evil and stare at my arm. But I know I'm not and my father's not- he's not! - so it doesn't matter." Rose had tried to hide her disbelief about Mr. Malfoy. "Look, he's ashamed of all of it and admits he had been a coward and wishes he could get rid of his Dark Mark. Al's dad is alright with mine so I don't think he could be all that bad."

Eventually the flirting relaxed and they were acting like friends again. Albus would sometimes have to remind them to act like a couple. The end of the year came and they promised to write every week.

On the platform Scorpius kissed her with a small yearning and whispered in her ear "This is just for the crowds but I'll be missing that." Not knowing how to take it, she merely hugged him in return. They both separated at walked over to obviously disapproving fathers and smiled grimly at each other. She would miss him and he would miss her as well. "Don't worry!" Albus said cheerfully. "Scor's coming over to my place for the same week you are! Mum and Dad figured you love birds could use a reuniting over the summer since Uncle Ron and Mr. Malfoy probably wouldn't allow you to go on dates."

"But I thought we had Daddy's full support?" Rose turned to her angry father. "Right?"

"Wrong. I thought my approval might discourage you but it has done the opposite and I am telling you that you may not date that Malfoy boy." Ron replied coldly.

"Oh Ron. He's such a sweet boy, really." Ginny told her brother.

"Doesn't matter though, right Rose?" Albus encouraged his cousin to tell the truth.

"Al, shut up." She bit her lip, confused about how close she was to crying. "Daddy, you don't even know him. I bet you don't even know Mr. Malfoy! All you know is a confused teenage with a skewed view of the world that was told his mistakes were correct. Hating Scor because of his family is like hating muggles because they tried to exterminate us." Rose ran off to find her fake boyfriend.

"Rose? Rose are you crying?" Scorpius said when he saw her. She only flung herself into his arms and clung to his shirt, sobbing. She was so sick, so tired, of her father hating Scorpius. It was one thing to hate Mr. Malfoy and to mistrust Scorpius, but to never even give him a chance to prove himself-! It was horrible! "It's okay, it's okay."

"Get off my son!" Draco shouted, enraged by the affection. She felt Scorpius hold her tighter.

"Let go of my daughter!" Ron yelled, closing in on the embracing teens. Soon the two parents were attempting to rip them apart. It was quite a scene. The grown men began yelling at one another, stepping between their children. "STOP IT!" Rose finally screamed. The men stopped on a dime. "Why can't you be polite to each other? Voldemort is dead- gone! Let everything he caused die with him!" Rose stepped around her father to Scorpius. She took his hand and led him away from the scene.

"Rose!"

"Scorpius!"

"You get back here!" Ron and Draco spoke in unison, walking angrily off the scene they'd caused. Ron and Draco closed in on the couple. There was a loud crack and the teens were gone- they'd apperated home. "This is entirely your fault!" Ron yelled.

"Mine?" Draco scoffed loudly.

"Yes! It was your idea to fake support them in the first place! Now look at what it's grown into!"

"Well you didn't have to set your daughter off like that! You have no control over that girl!"

"Oh like your son didn't just run off as well! I bet he's tricked her into liking him!" Hermione hexed them both to silence and dragged Ron off.

"How could you embarrass yourself, me, your daughter- everyone associated with you- like that?" Hermione whispered angrily to her husband. "All she wants is to date Scorpius in peace and you can't even give her that! You refuse to stop shoving the Holyhead Harpies in her face! Do have any idea how good of a business person she is? It's what she loves and you can't be proud of that. She doesn't want to hide who she is for your approval. And don't you dare even try to make her. Or so help me I will send you into the Forbidden Forest to see the Acromantula!" Had Ron been able to argue that would've shut him up. He'd had no idea Rose had felt that way about him. He felt the tears of shame welling up in his eyes. Little did he know Draco was receiving a similar speech and having the same reaction.

"Rosie? Rosie are you here?" Hermione shouted as they entered their home.

"Living room." replied a sniff. She preformed the counter-charm so that Ron could speak.

"Rose I'm so sorry! I was horrible." Ron rushed to his daughter. "I'll be civil with the Malfoys if that's what you want." Rose hugged her daddy. "And I'll get you an internship with any business you want if that's really what you want."

"I love you Daddy. Thank you." Her voice was still soft from all the crying she'd done. "I think I'm going to lay down for awhile." Rose got up and went to her room and laid down on the bed, shaken. The scene had taken an emotional toll on her. After awhile she heard her mother come up the stairs. "Yes Mum?"

"I want to talk to you about Scorpius- nothing bad, I promise." Hermione walked in and sat on her daughter's bed. "Now, I know that you two are currently in a false relationship."

"How?" Rose asked.

"I have my sources. You didn't look like you were faking the affection in the train station. Are you really that good of an actress or was there something actually there?"

"Of course not Mum. Me and Scor are just good friends."

"If you say so darling."

"Don't tell Daddy we aren't actually dating. We're trying to keep it up over the summer so he can make that girl jealous."

"Is the girl he likes jealous?" Hermione asked.

"I think Georgina's jealous." Rose replied, sitting up finally.

"Wasn't talking about Georgina. Dinner's ready when you are."


	3. Into the Garden

_**Recap:**_"_Don't tell Daddy we aren't actually dating. We're trying to keep it up over the summer so he can make that girl jealous."_

_ "Is the girl he likes jealous?" Hermione asked. _

_ "I think Georgina's jealous." Rose replied, sitting up finally._

_ "Wasn't talking about Georgina. Dinner's ready when you are." _

**Three Weeks Later- Potter Palace**

Rose arrived at her Uncle's Manor and looked at it with the same amazement she had since before she could remember. Harry had inherited the gaping stretch of lawn, gardens, and accompanying mansion when his father- the last remaining Potter- had been murdered. "Rose come on!" Hugo shouted as he ran inside with his bag. Their parents paced much themselves more slowly than Hugo but beckoned her as well.

Hugo was done greeting people by the time she reached the kitchen. She noticed Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and a Draco that looked pleasantly surprised chatting. Her cousins, brother and Scorpius we engaged similarly. "Hey slow poke!" Albus said lightly. Scorpius turned to see her and the smirk on his face stretched to an eye-reaching smile.

"Rose." She heard him breathe. She blushed.

"Uncles before boyfriends, sorry." Harry disrupted the moment expectantly. Ginny elbowed him. "What?" Rose went and hugged her Aunt.

"Aunts before Uncles- sorry." Everyone laughed as she gave Harry a particularly large hug. Rose shook Draco's hand and greeted all of her cousins, saving Scorpius for last.

She kissed him lightly but her grabbed her by the waist and deepened it, apparently not interested in being polite. "Hello to you too." James muttered, causing Rose to pull away and her cheeks to blossom. Scorpius seemed to realize with a quick glance that there had been other people in the room. He looked at Ron out the corner of his eye, trying to catch a reaction. But he only joked.

"Say 'Mione, how come you don't say hello to me like that anymore?" Laughed ensued and the tension eased. "Come, just a 'hi' right on my cheek!" Hermione grinned and gave him a 'hello', a 'goodbye' and everything in between.

"Ew! Get a room!" Lily shouted.

"Why a room? We've got a whole house to ourselves. Come on Ron." Hermione apperated away, waving.

"Bye Harry, Ginny, Draco, kids." Ron prepared himself to leave.

"Make sure you take your whole eyebrow!" Harry interjected quickly. Ron scowled at him and left. Rose looked at Scorpius who also looked confused. "The first time he took his apperation test he left behind half an eyebrow."

"Ah." Scorpius looked satisfied but Rose was still out of the loop.

"Hm, I've got an empty house too. I'll be back in a week Harry, Ginny." And then Draco apperated away.

"What is going on?" Rose asked.

"Well, you see, when a mummy and a daddy love each other very much and have a week without their children…" James said with a shrug.

"I meant the whole 'buddy buddy' thing between Mr. Malfoy and my family!"

"They decided to work out their differences for us." Scorpius informed her.

"Not that you noticed anything but Malfoy's tongue." Lily slipped in casually. Rose blushed again but didn't correct her.

"Let's go for a walk Scor- in the gardens." Rose led her fake boyfriend outside. They walked in silence across the lawn to the blooming part of the grounds.

"Merlin, this place is bigger than _my_ estate." Scorpius noted.

"Why'd you kiss me like that?" She asked suddenly.

"It seemed appropriate to have a big kiss."

"But you already had a date with Georgina! Why keep this up?"

"I just don't know if our parents will stay friendly if we break up. And that date was terrible. I need to make every girl in that bloody castle jealous just so I can have a decent pick. What?" Rose rushed ahead of him in a flurry of anger.

"You're using me! When it was Georgina I was helping you but now you're just taking advantage."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It was just a joke- the part about every girl in the castle not the date. I would never take advantage of you like that- our friendship means everything to me." His apology had been sincere but Rose still wanted to cry. How was this boy making her so emotional? "Rosie, what's wrong?" A pleasant shiver ran up her spine when he used her nickname. She hated it.

"Don't call me Rosie." He stepped back; his eyes brimming with hurt like hers were brimming with tears.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you too. We need to break up; I can't keep lying like this. Pretending to like it when you kiss me, or when you whisper in my ear, or when you wink at me…" the tears overflowed as she realized that she loved all of these things. But she couldn't allow herself to love him, she couldn't. He'd only break her heart.

"You're crying! Rose, what's wrong? Why are you so upset? Talk to me- please!" He reached for her but she ran deeper into the gardens. Scorpius chased after Rose for almost a half an hour before she finally stopped. She was sitting on the ground smelling a lily with a grim smile. He sat next to her. "What's the matter?"

"The first time I went this far in the gardens my parents had to send Uncle Harry searching for me. When he found me I was sitting right here, smelling a lily. I'd been upset and you know what he told me? 'The next time you run all the way out here, they'll be roses just for you- but only if you come back inside with me.' But he lied. There aren't any roses. People always say what they think you want to hear instead of being honest. I would've come if he'd said he would make me hot cocoa. What do you think I want to hear Scorpius?"

"The truth?" He shrugged. Rose laughed.

"You can do better than that."

"That I just want to be friends?" He guessed. She couldn't hear the disappointment in his voice.

"So what's the truth?" Scorpius was afraid to answer her. He wanted to tell her the truth: that in the train station all he'd wanted was to protect her, on his date with Georgina she was the only thing he could think about, when she'd arrived his heart had skipped a beat, and he'd kissed her so passionately out of his own desperate desire for their charade to be real. But what if she didn't feel the same?

He looked down at her and tried to decide what she wanted to hear. But he knew what she wanted was the honest truth. He opened his mouth to answer her when James came walking up. "Rose! Malfoy! Mum and Dad say it's time for dinner- oh. I'll tell them you're busy." He grinned.

"No. I'm starved anyway." It was true enough- crying always put a hallow in her stomach. Or maybe it had been how sure she was that Scorpius didn't feel the same.

"So…"Albus said expectantly as he and Scorpius trudged up the stairs to their rooms. "What happened in the gardens?"

"Nothing." Scorpius said. _Except I almost told your cousin I loved her._

"Mate, you need to tell her." Albus put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Tell her what?"

"You gave yourself away when she got here. 'Rose'" Albus mocked Scorpius. "And then you slobbered all over her."

"I did not. That was all show!"

"If it makes you feel better she fancies you too. G'night." Albus left the Malfoy to ponder his words. That night Scorpius dreamt that he was about to kiss Rose and she turned away and jumped on Lysander Scamander's motorbike. Then she'd call him a good friend. Needless to say it was one of the worst nightmares he'd ever had.

"Good morning Mr. Potter." Scorpius yawned as he walked in the kitchen. Harry jumped with surprise. "You okay?"

"I wasn't expecting anyone up this early." Harry replied, clutching at his heart. "It's seven a.m."

"Couldn't sleep."

"How are things between you and Rosie? You both seem pretty upset."

"They've been better. She's upset with me." Scorpius sat down at the table. Harry folded his Prophet back up to listen.

"Do you know why?" Scorpius laughed.

"She's a girl and a Weasley. Am I supposed too?" Harry laughed as well.

"Gin and I have been married for more than twenty years and I still don't know what I do half the time. Best thing- just say I'm sorry."

"It's a little more complicated than that, see, Rose and me aren't really dating."

"Trying to piss off Ron." Harry said knowingly.

"And to make a girl jealous. It worked too- both plans- but um"

"You feel for her."

"Am I that obvious?" Scorpius groaned.

"Why yes you are. You should tell her."

"I tried. Then James came and said it was time for dinner and she practically ran from me. I dunno what to do!" He put his head down. "I don't even know if she feels the same."

"Did she ask you how you felt?" Harry questioned the troubled teen further.

"Yeah."

"She wouldn't have asked if she didn't like you. Tell her. Cereal?" Scorpius nodded and summoned a bowl for himself. Harry made the milk and cereal pour itself. "Are you seventeen?"

"Nope." Scorpius said as he took a spoonful. "It's the summer Mr. Potter! Please don't have me punished a month before my birthday!" Harry shrugged.

"If Ginny or the ministry catches you- you said you were seventeen. Don't eat too much. Your lover will be making breakfast once she wakes up."

"Why Mrs. Potter?"

"She doesn't like people breaking the rules without her permission." Scorpius nodded and picked up his bowl. He poured the rest of the half full bowl's contents into his mouth. "Did- did you dislocate you jaw?" Scorpius swallowed and his mouth clicked.

"Only a little."

"That's disgusting." The teenager laughed and Harry thought to himself: he probably eats more than Ron. Sometime passed and Scorpius showered and dressed in house clothes.

"Good morning all!" Rose shouted as she bounded into the kitchen, kissing Scorpius lightly and then her Uncle. The two men smirked.

"I rather liked that good morning. I take it you slept well." Scorpius said.

"Nope! But I've decided my day will be better than my night."

"That says a fat lot about what she thinks of you." James said, walking up behind his cousin. Rose turned around and slapped his arm.

"Was it a nightmare?" Scorpius asked; his face red. She nodded. "Will you tell me about it?" She shook her head quickly.

"Enough chit chat! Get to slaving over my pancakes!" Albus came walking in followed by his sister and then Hugo.

"Oh, um, I'm sure Scor would rather eat Aunt Ginny's pancakes…" Scorpius grabbed Rose by the waist and pulled her into his lap and whispered, "I'll take you every time darling." She blushed furiously.

"Well if that's the case, I'll get cooking." Scorpius bit his lip to suppress the grin growing on his face to no avail. Harry gave him a subtle thumbs up.

"Do you play Quidditch?" Harry asked.

"Best Keeper at Hogwarts Sir."

"Better than Hugo?" Hugo grumbled something about cheating as Scorpius nodded.

"You aren't that good." James said with annoyance.

"Blocked every one of your shots for the past three years. Except the one." Scorpius thought back to James' best shot against him. "Bloody brilliant goal."

"But I never hear about Slytherin winning." Harry added, confused.

"The rest of their team is terrible." Albus said. One good player doesn't win games."

"Anyways, that's great, because we're playing Qudditch today!" The whole kitchen whooped. "And I've talked Gin into playing with us!" Everyone groaned.

"When was the last time she even played? Was she even any good?" James muttered.

"I was better than your father." Ginny walked in.

"NO!" James, Harry, and Albus all shouted together.

"Yes I was! I was just as good a seeker as well as a chaser. I led Gryffindor to the House Cup in my Seventh Year without missing any games. And in my Fifth Year when your father was Capitan and I had to take over his captaincy duties and seeker position."

"Game set and match! Go Mum!" Lily hi-fived her mother. Rose laughed and started pouring batter. Then men all grumbled and talked amongst themselves. In half an hour all the pancakes were done and the table was set. Everyone was ready to eat. James dove in first, followed very quickly by everyone else. The taste buds in the room were filled with delight and elation. Though, perhaps none as much as Scorpius's, who were unfamiliar with the heavy, fluffy, sweet, buttery, cakes that only needed syrup out of habit. The only sound for several indulgent, face stuffing minutes was forks on plates and food smacking between teeth. Then the grapple for another cake. The towering stack of forty-five was down to one in no time. Albus and Hugo had a stare down to see who'd get the last cake. After an intense two minutes, Albus won. "Where's the bloody pancake? It was mine!"

"You took too long." James laughed, unbuttoning his pants to relieve his gut.

"James!"

"Nah. Cook's boyfriend is the self-entitled bastard." Scorpius laughed as Ginny scolded James's rude language.

"Scorpius! If you want the cake you stare for it! Now you suffer the consequences!" Albus shouted in anger.

"Feh. Dad said he'd toss me in a dragon pit if I ate the last piece of pie and I did that. Of course he was bluffing- and so are you."

"Not bluffing!"

"Then make me suffer the consequences!"

"To the Hall of Portraits!" Albus yelled, dragging Scorpius out of his chair.

"Oh Merlin. Scor, cough that cake up or something! It isn't worth it!" Rose cried.

"Too late! Walk." The whole table followed Albus and Scorpius to the East Wing of the House. The Hall of Portraits was a room filled with portraits of every member of the Potter family tree and they had some boring stories to tell. "Here we are!" Albus opened the door at the end of a long hallway and shoved his friend in. "Have fun! Next time don't eat my bloody pancake." He slammed the door and Scorpius was left standing there awkwardly.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, gotta luv Albus. And what's going to happen in the Hall of Portraits? Wah ha ha! And yes, I know its not that great of a cliffhanger but this chapter just would've been too long otherwise. I hope you enjoyed! You should probably tell me too...in a review.**

**OH! And I don't own a God damned thing in this story. As in "Harry Potter" and all affiliated charaters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Scholastic and Warner Bros. Please don't sue me!**


End file.
